


After Dark: Fluffy Dispatches from the For Real Universe

by mxjoyride



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxjoyride/pseuds/mxjoyride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various fluffy Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins drabbles related to For Real, my far-less-fluffy slash story about these two. They can't be that intense all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Victory Lap

Dean surfed aimlessly through the channels on the hotel television. It wasn't like there was anything worth watching on – it was just past two in the morning. Dean heard the door to the room click open and watched Seth walk through, carrying his wallet in one hand and a little bag of Doritos Flamas in the other. All Seth wore was a pair of black gym shorts that were falling off his hips – Seth never seemed to think that walking to the vending machines required him to wear anything else.

Seth's hair was conspicuously disheveled, his face was still a little bit flushed, and a couple of fresh bite marks graced the back of his left shoulder. Dean didn't think anyone who saw Seth walking down the hall would have had any trouble figuring out what they'd just been up to. Frankly, Dean hoped someone saw him. A lot of someones. Entire wedding parties. Masses of drunk high school kids on prom night. All the guys coming back from whatever shitty fucking bar all the ring rats hung out at here. Whoever. The more the fucking merrier. Let them wonder. Let them squirm.

Seth shed his shorts, dropped his wallet on the nightstand, and crawled into the bed with Dean. He opened the bag of Doritos he held in his hand and dug a few chips out of it.

"You enjoy your little victory lap?" Dean asked, an impish gleam in his eye. Seth stared at Dean for a moment, looking confused. Then, something clicked in Seth's brain and his facial expression changed to the amused expression of someone who'd been found out.

"You fucking asshole," Seth laughed.

"Only because you know I'm right." Dean said.

"You are such a fucking asshole. Just for that, you don't get any of these," Seth said, making a show of holding the bag of Doritos as far away from Dean as possible.

"Oh come on, you know you love it," Dean said. "Just give me some fucking Doritos."

"Seriously?" Seth said, mock-incredulously. "What have you done to deserve any of these fucking Doritos?"

"I think I've done enough to deserve all of those fucking Doritos, don't you think?" Dean said, rubbing the sensitive spot on the back of Seth's left shoulder. Seth smiled knowingly.

"Alright, I think you've got a fucking point," Seth said. He fished out a large fistful of Doritos and handed it to Dean. Dean immediately shoved one of them into his mouth. "But I'm still not giving you all my fucking Doritos."

"That's cool," Dean said. "I think _maybe_ you've done enough to deserve a couple. And if anyone saw you going to get them – shit, you can have the whole rest of the bag."

Seth smiled. "I guess the rest of these are mine, then," he said.


	2. Love Supreme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some background for my non-American readers - on June 26, 2013, the U.S. Supreme Court issued a decision that is probably the most significant step forward for gay rights in America in recent memory. It declared that a law defining marriage only between a man and a woman is unconstitutional. This means that the federal government now recognizes marriages between same sex couples that occur in those states where these marriages are legal. So, married same sex couples now get the same federal benefits that opposite sex couples do. While most U.S. states still don't recognize same sex marriage, this is still a big step forward.
> 
> Also, CNN is an American cable news channel.
> 
> Enjoy the fluffy goodness!

June 26, 2013

Seth stopped in his tracks in the airport terminal and let out a cheer. His eyes were wide with joy. He smiled broadly at Dean.

"Dude, look - that's fucking awesome!" Seth said, pointing toward a nearby television.

Dean looked over at the television. It was tuned to CNN. What was so awesome about fucking CNN? He read the screen - "Supreme Court strikes down key provision of DOMA."

"Huh?" Dean said as he figured out what that meant. As it started to dawn on him, he felt something well up inside him, something unfamiliar he couldn't identify. He tried to push it down, whatever it was, but it was relentless. His face felt hot, his eyes felt like they were going to tear up. He tried to blink it back - mostly, he succeeded but his eyes watered just a bit. He looked back at Seth, even though whatever was going on with him felt kind of embarrassing.

As soon as Dean's eyes met Seth's again, Dean saw tenderness flood Seth's eyes - mixing with joy into something fucking beautiful - and any of Dean's remaining embarrassment melted away. This was a big fucking deal, right? Not that he gave a shit about politics or hell, even marriage, but this had to be absolutely fucking huge, right?

"Pretty fucking cool, right?" Seth said. "I was like, no way they're gonna do that now. But they fucking did."

"Yeah, that's fucking huge," Dean said, his voice shaky and reverent, keeping his eyes locked on Seth's.

Dean took Seth's hand, interlaced their fingers, and brought their hands to his chest. Seth nuzzled his face into Dean's shoulder. Dean brushed an errant strand of Seth's hair back behind Seth's ear. He could feel Seth's pulse vibrating through him. And as they walked again through the terminal, it remained.


	3. Your Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Inspired by Dean's *ahem* gorgeous singing in The Shield's post Night of Champions promo. It had to be done.
> 
> I wrote this a while ago but realized that I never added it to this story here on AO3.

"Hey, I got a song for you," Dean said. He and Seth lay in bed together, flipping aimlessly through the TV channels, basking in the last remnants of afterglow. Seth lifted his head off Dean's chest and made a show of rolling his eyes, but couldn't conceal the huge grin crossing his face.

"Oh really?" Seth said. "What beautiful composition do you have for me this time?"

"It's fucking amazing, I promise," Dean said. He sat up and cleared his throat before he started belting out his latest ear-splitting ballad, gesturing dramatically and inserting enthusiastic dance moves between each line:

"Once there was an asssssssssssssssssss  
That was so roundddddddddddddddd  
And fuckableeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
That everybody wanted to  
HIT IT…"

At this point, Seth's uncontrollable laughter overtook Dean and the two collapsed into each other and laughed until they could barely breathe. Once they caught their breath, Seth spoke.

"Well, that's a fucking great song, but I gotta know, whose ass is it about? I don't know if I could deal with that kind of competitition," he said, still laughing.

Dean grabbed Seth's ass possessively and pulled Seth on top of him. "Come on," Dean said. "Don't try to be all fucking coy. You know exactly whose ass I'm talking about."

"You know me," Seth said. "I'm just a bashful motherfucker."

"Yeah, real fucking bashful," Dean said. "That's exactly what I love about you. Your modesty."

Seth kissed Dean – quick and sweet and playful – and smiled back down at him.

"And I love that gorgeous singing voice of yours," Seth said, stroking Dean's cheek. "Keep that up – you could be a big star, kiddo."

Dean made exaggerated fake sobbing sounds. "Aw shit," he said. "Look what you've gone and done. Now you're gonna make me cry."

"I only speak the truth, man," Seth said. "That's all."


	4. Coin Toss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ficlet I wrote for Melzabelza, based on the following text post by Tumblr user jesusknoxville (URL probably subject to change):
> 
> imagine your otp furniture shopping for their brand new house and having a heated argument over which couch would look good in the living room, an argument then settled by a coin toss.
> 
> It gave me warm fuzzies so I added it to this very neglected collection. I hope you enjoy!

"Hey, Dean, come on, check out this one. It’s perfect," Seth yelled across the room. Both Seth and Dean stood in a showroom at a Copenhagen furniture store filled with tasteful, modern living room sets. Dean whipped around and immediately scowled at the black leather sectional Seth gestured toward.

"No way," Dean scoffed, pressing down on the sofa so that it made a soft, sticky noise. "Like what the fuck is this for, the Marquis de Sade’s dungeon or something? I want something like… cozy."

"Dude, you didn’t even sit on it," Seth said.

Dean plopped down on the sofa and wiggled around on it, a disgusted look on his face all the while, before standing up again. “Yep, still sucks.”

"Come on, man. I already told you, we’re not getting that fucking plaid monstrosity you were all into at The Room Store."

"That was so fucking comfortable, though. Not like this piece of shit. I bet it would like, stick to my legs, too." Dean said. He reached for the price tag and his eyes widened as he looked at it. "They want $5,000 for this crap? I just want a fucking couch, not some museum-type shit."

"Hey, come on, this is a beautiful fucking sofa and it actually is ridiculously fucking comfortable, way better than that plaid shit. Like it’s got memory foam and everything. But you won’t even give it a fucking shot because you already made up your fucking mind. I’m sick of it."

"Yeah, I found something great at the first fucking store we went to, but then you had to drag me around to like ten other places with all of this overpriced ugly IKEA-looking shit and I’m kinda fucking sick of that.”

"This is like the fourth place," Seth said. "Only the fourth fucking place." Seth’s eyes shot daggers at Dean and he looked for a moment like he was going to go off on a tirade, but he instead sat back down on the sofa, crossed his arms over his chest, and fumed for a moment. 

"Alright, fine," Seth finally said, fishing a quarter from his pocket. "I’m sick of this. You’re sick of this. I’ll tell you what. I’ll flip this coin. You call it. You win, we buy your stupid fucking couch. I win, I get whichever one I want and you don’t fucking complain."

"Okay," Dean sighed. "But if I win, you don’t get to fucking bitch about the couch til the end of time."

"Alright," Seth said, preparing to toss the coin. "You call it."

"Uh, heads," Dean said. 

Seth tossed the coin and caught it in his palm. He looked down at the coin and narrowed his eyes at it. “Alright, it’s heads,” he groaned.

Dean pushed his elbow toward himself in a celebratory gesture. “Yes!” Dean cheered, then laughed victoriously. His face then softened and he looked toward Seth. “Okay, so I pick the couch. You pick the bed. And all the sheets and shit. Whatever you want. They have beds you like here?”

Seth’s eyes immediately brightened. “Yeah, I think so.”


End file.
